Ben 10: Celestialsapiens
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: long before the start of the series the forge of creation was in the middle of a war between its two inhabitants the Celestialsapiens and the Infernalsapiens two Celestialsapiens sent their daughter who had yet to develop two personalities two earth for her safety from the war where she had her son a child who would become a hero for the universe Cain Lucifer Tennyson.


Cain x harem

Ben x Harem

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Celestial tennyson's**

The Forge of Creation a some years before start of series

In the Forge of Creation home of the celestialsapiens a young celestialsapien girl and her parents stood "Mother, Father why are you sending me to this young planet" she asked "because it's the only place you will be safe from both the Infernalsapiens and our one weakness of developing two personalities" said the father.

"Be strong my beautiful celestia we will be together again someday" said the mother celestialsapien, the young celestialsapien girl was put into a pod and sent to the planet earth.

Earth

Max Tennyson and his wife verdona were walking through the woods near their favorite lake with their sons Carl and Frank when they saw a ball of fire land near the woods they went to investigate it since Max was a plumber a group of universal police officers, they made their way to the crater and saw a pod in it, the pod door opened and out came what looked like a little girl with three horns and a body of what looked like stars and pure white eyes and what looked like hair made from stars as well, "mom dad what is she asked" Frank "who cares she looks like she needs help" said Carl "you're right Carl let's see if we can help her" said Max as he made his way down with Verdona.

The husband and wife made their way down, "little girl are you alright" asked Verdona "yes, I'm fine" said the young girl in a meek voice "what are you" asked Frank "we've never seen something like you before" committed Carl "I'm a Celestialsapien a very powerful alien with abilities that you humans would call godly" said the little girl "what's your name" asked Verdona "all celestialsapiens are nameless due to the fact we can not agree with ourselves but my parents would always call me Celestia" said the girl "well would you like us to name you and maybe adopt you" asked Verdona "really" she asked "of course" said Max "yes please" said the young alien girl "how are we going to take in a girl who looks like she's made out of stars" asked Frank the girl started to glow and there stood a young girl with pale skin black hair, and green eyes, "is this ok" asked the girl "yes it looks fine" said Verdona and the family left with their new addition.

Fifteen years before start of series

Max, Verdona with a young girl, Frank, and Carl ran into the hospital "family of Celestia Tennyson" said Max "ah yes she is giving birth in room one zero nine" said the receptionist "thanks" said Max and the Tennyson family made their way to the room when they got there they heard screaming from the soon to be mother then the screaming stopped and they heard crying they looked inside and saw the doctor who was also a plumber with a newborn celestialsapien and the child was weighed and all the things that doctors do with newborns and was handed to his mother.

"You all may go in now" said the doctor "hey mom, dad meet your grandson Cain Lucifer Tennyson and Frank, Carl meet your nephew Cain meet your grandparents and uncles Celestia handed her son to Max "mom who's the little girl did you decide to have another kid" asked Celestia "no this is my granddaughter from my home planet her father was a terrible person so who threatened both of them blaming them for me disowning him, so I had them move here to earth but her father followed them here so I have a request can you take care of this young girl for me" asked Verdona "her mother" asked Celestia "she is in hiding from the father, my son is very powerful and you're the only one I know who is strong enough to either beat him or out right kill him" said Verdona "whats the girls name" asked Celestia "Sunny" said Verdona "dad can you hand me Cain, mom let me see Sunny the two parents gave the new mother her birth son and new adoptive daughter/niece Cain this is your cousin Sunny but we're going to treat her like your sister said Celestia to the newborn celestialsapien the boy seemed to look towards his cousin and smiled the celestialsapien then changed he went from a horned cosmic like baby to a baby with black hair and light blue eyes but he still had a blue fire like aura around him.

"Hey Celestia why does Cain have that weird blue aura around him" asked Carl "that means my son has a form of pyrokinesis" said Celestia "all celestialsapiens can manipulate reality but we also have an ability unique to them my son has the ability to control fire it seems" said Celestia, That's when a man walked in the room "well isn't this precious I'll make this quick mother give me my daughter so I can get rid of her and we don't have to see each or if you fight I can kill both her and the boy" said the man "you won't touch them" said Verdona and she transforms into her anodite form the man who everyone believes to be the son she mentioned in her story Verdona attacked him but he just waved his hand and she was pushed to the side "Carl, Frank hold my son and Sunny while I kill this guy for threatening my kids" said Celestia her brothers took the children and Celestia got up and transformed into her celestialsapien for she and her adopted half brother face each other down the male anodite shot energy blasts at the female celestialsapien but Celestia just waved her hand and the blast was redirected right back at him the blasts knocked him back and Celestia walked up to him and teleported away and a few seconds later she was back in her bed "he is dead now" said Celestia as she went back to holding her kids.


End file.
